


Sound it Out

by the_ragnarok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Other, Solo Kink, Sounding, unsafe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can get the ass thing. He himself has known the temptation of makeshift toys, held strong and stuck to the safety of his own fingers. Sticking stuff in your dick, though? That just sounds painful.</p><p>He tests this by probing at his slit with a fingertip and ooh, okay, that's actually pretty nice. Further testing required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about sounding I learned from quick googling. Unsafe kink tag for Stiles probably managing to give himself a UTI in this fic. Stiles has fantasies in this but they aren't about anyone specific. Not beta'd.

StumbleUpon brings Stiles to odd, odd places. Right now he's reading an article about people who ended up in the hospital with foreign objects stuck in their ass and/or urethras. 

Stiles can get the ass thing. He himself has known the temptation of makeshift toys, held strong and stuck to the safety of his own fingers. Sticking stuff in your dick, though? That just sounds painful.

He tests this by probing at his slit with a fingertip and _ooh_ , okay, that's actually pretty nice. Further testing required.

Then he ends up squirming on the bed, wishing for once his fingers were thinner (rather than thicker, rougher,  _longer_ , all the better to fill him up) so he could get more than this maddening crazy tease. It hurts a little, yeah, when he puts his fingernail right up against the opening of his dick, but it's a kind of hurt that whispers good things are coming up behind it. Like getting fucked, like the hint of teeth against the skin of Stiles' neck.

Stiles is  _not_  going to be a statistic in those fucking articles, but neither can he just ignore this. He spends half an hour reading about ink and infections, ends up with half a dozen open tabs about tattoos and hopes for the best. 

He lies on the bed holding an inner tube scrounged from a bic pen, holding firmly unto the tip. He's not hard until he starts teasing at his slit, then it's pretty fast going.

Stiles isn't going to even try shoving it all the way in. Just a little bit, a tiny bit further than his fingers could touch. He hisses at the sensation at first; a little like needing to pee, a lot like needing to come. A place in him that was never touched, that probably  _shouldn't_  be touched, and the thought makes him shudder and leak.

Precome makes everything smoother, makes the tube slide a little bit deeper without Stiles even meaning to, and he groans, arches up. Deeper and deeper, going in by tiny fractions of inches but  _moving_ , and Stiles is full and empty and oh God he needs something in his ass  _yesterday_.

He has to take the tube out to lube himself up, stops himself from whimpering. His slit  _twitches_ , feels exposed to the cool air, opened somehow, like a violation that Stiles forced upon himself. (That thought just makes Stiles' cock jump. He wonders about himself sometimes.)

Pushing a couple fingers in himself is nothing new, but God, it feels good. A necessary complement to the tube he pushes back into his cock, trying to calm his shaking hands. 

And now he's full all over, but has no free hands to jerk himself. Stiles whimpers, thinking not for the first time of getting an actual toy to fuck himself with. Maybe something with a suction cup he could attach to the wall or floor, something he could really work himself on and still have a free hand for his dick and nipples and mouth.

Fuck, Stiles needs more hands.

It's good like this, though, the fun kind of tease. Stiles closes his eyes and tries to imagine someone standing over him, a sneer on their face, telling him he only gets this, it's not concern of theirs if he comes or not, he can get off from his ass and dick getting fucked or not at all.

Stiles grunts and arches up, fingers working furiously in his ass, staring unseeing at the ceiling. Yeah, this is all he gets and nothing else, if he doesn't come then too bad--

Yeah, that's pretty reliable at getting him off. Sometimes Stiles loves his contrary brain.

Coming is weird, though. Stiles is used to ass-orgasms by now, knows how to rub his own prostate to really milk himself empty, but even though he's definitely coming, nothing is coming  _out._

Oh. Yeah. The tube is kind of in the way.

Stiles leaves it in for a few moments. He can sort of feel the come blocked inside, a warm squishy feeling  _inside_  his cock, the base hot and kind of swollen (like a knot, a concept to which Stiles has spent many a late night masturbating). It's starting to burn, though, not in a fun way; Stiles starts thinking of awkward hospital visits and eases the tube out.

His come spills out after it, sluggish, and Stiles chokes at the feeling. A little like another orgasm, the kind Stiles has after an epic session where he already got off a few times, a little like the relief of getting to pee after holding it in for a long time.

Stiles' dick is sore. Stiles cups it and solemnly says, "You did good work, soldier." He eyes the ink tube with misgiving and throws it in the trash. He can get another one later, it's not like there's a pen shortage.

It's probably not the best idea, though. It was probably a miracle Stiles didn't end up accidentally giving himself a piercing. Or at least an infection. Stiles may be incubating an infection even now. Fuck, Stiles has the worst ideas.

Fretting about it keeps him up late, turning fitfully and unable to sleep, thinking of all the ways he can fuck himself up. And he _will_. Stiles knows he has no willpower at all in some areas.

Somewhere around three AM, though, it occurs to Stiles that his 18th birthday isn't too far away, that he has a credit card and can get a P.O. box. In the dark, Stiles' mouth curls up into one hell of a grin.

 


End file.
